


如果威斯特法伦球场闹鬼

by HappyDoggo



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, fun lil fluff piece for a change
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28209945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyDoggo/pseuds/HappyDoggo
Summary: 传言，威斯特法伦球场时有闹鬼；不仅更衣室饱受其患，球队本身的正常生活也常常受妨。今日，《图片报》记者马克卧底虎穴，藏身鬼屋，更收集新老队员采访以为佐证，为您带来独家报道：多特蒙德究竟是否闹鬼？
Relationships: Joshua Kimmich/Julian Weigl, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
Kudos: 6





	如果威斯特法伦球场闹鬼

**Author's Note:**

> *是《画外音》的沙雕后篇
> 
> *全员上镜，豆腐丝喂鸡有
> 
> *写给所有勇敢的小孩子，其中一个叫杰克·雷纳。

1\. 有人说，它青面獠牙…… 

“有人说，它皮肤泛蓝，眼球全白，像薄荷牙膏成精。它张着血盆大口，见着人就扑脸，口臭能从训练场的一头飘到另一头。它只在夜里行动，经常在停车场转悠，专吓唬加班的工作人员或者留得晚的球员。所以记住了，”普利西奇严肃地在电话里说，“千万不要在十点之后回训练场。”

吉奥·雷纳现年十六岁，多特蒙德年轻的引援。他把电话夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，用牙咬开笔盖，虔诚地把这些话记在本子上。“十点，是吧？”他歪着脖子说，“好。是主队训练场还是梯队训练场？”

“两个都不能回，别把那儿当霍格沃茨。天黑之后别出门，早点儿睡。”

“万、万一要是遇见了，怎么办？”

“那你只能自求多福。”普利西奇口气沉痛，“拔腿赶紧跑，就跟乳酸测试似的，能跑多快跑多快，能跑多远跑多远，祈祷自己不会被追上。”

可我跑不快啊，吉奥颤抖地捧着听筒想。他努力不让自己听起来那么害怕。“那要是被追上了呢？要是我被、被……”

电话那头长久地沉默了。

“我也不知道。没有人活着回来报告的。”

在美国的大夏天里，吉奥第一回觉得有点冷。

“我操，真的？”

“真的，不骗你。”普利西奇顿了顿，“但是，看在咱俩都是美国人的份上，我可以告诉你个秘密。这是我刚来的时候，一个梯队教练给我偷偷讲的，或许关键时刻能救你一命。”

“是啥，是啥？” 吉奥狂翻笔记本。

“传说，”电话那头语气神秘起来，“这个恶鬼生前是个沙尔克球迷，在一次球场冲突中不幸身亡。他怨恨缠身，化身厉鬼，长驻威斯特法伦。所以，如果你真的碰见它，又无路可逃，就把全身上下跟黄黑沾边的衣服都脱了，脱得精光，然后对他大喊：‘沙尔克是冠军！沙尔克是冠军！’多拍拍它的马屁，拍舒服了它就不会伤你性命。”

吉奥诚惶诚恐地点头，在笔记本上洋洋洒洒写了一大篇。

“还有……”

“还有？还有别的呢？”吉奥快吓疯了。

“废话，当然。我就不赘述了，你自己把规矩记一记吧：一楼离门口最远的那个厕所可以使，但是进去之前要先大声唱歌，尤其是周四。节假日没人的时候不要闲的没事自主训练踩草地。永远不要翻瓦茨克的手机，即使当你有机会和能力的时候……”

“为什么？”

“有你永远不会想要看到的裸照。”

“哦。等等，啥？”

普利西奇假装没听见。“再就是，千万不要没事儿翻队友的更衣柜，关系很好也不行——不许问为什么。”

吉奥在电话那头沮丧地闭上了嘴。

“最后一件：如果诺比请你去喝酒，不要去，不要去，说什么也不要去。”

“等等，我以为诺比是好人。”

“没说他不是，但是如果你想被他在成年夜被灌得不省人事，第二天顶着头痛欲裂的宿醉跑圈的话，随你便。”

“这是亲身体验发言吗？”

“无可奉告，再问挂电话。”

“那瓦茨克的裸照……”

电话干脆利落地挂了。

年轻的吉奥·雷纳握着断线的话筒，茫然地看着本子上长长的清单。他困惑地读了一遍自己写的东西。

“为什么上厕所还要唱歌啊？”

他第一次觉得人生无望。

2\. 有人说，隔墙有耳……

“都是假的！”维特塞尔冲他大手一挥，“全是编出来骗新人的，不要信。早都联邦共|和新德国了，哪儿来的闹鬼啊。”

“没事，我去年刚来也被他们骗过。”德莱尼也安慰他。“后来还是雅各布跟我说的实话，虽然他也笑话了我好久。”

索尔根·阿扎尔坐在更衣室的板凳上，一左一右地被人夹击。他脑袋转来转去，看着两个老队员谝闲传，陷入了逻辑困境。

“你们真没骗我？这次没骗我？”他怀疑地问道。

“我以阿克塞尔的头发起誓，我们没骗人。”

德莱尼信誓旦旦地说。阿扎尔还是有点不放心。“可那篇报道写得太逼真了，实在不像是假的。”

“哪篇报道，图片报上的那个？”

阿扎尔点点头，“你们肯定也读了吧？”他说，“我知道很离奇——天上怎么会传来画外音，球场又怎么会闹鬼呢！但是它就那么写，写得还特别像样，说的跟真的似的，我想不信都不行。”

维特塞尔笑了，露出一口璀璨的白牙。

“噢，我亲爱的索尔根！”他把一条手臂环过另一个人的脖子，搭在肩上，“你又不是刚来这边，我还以为我不用给你科普基础知识。说真的，你不可能不知道图片报是一堆废话。他们除了报道别人报道过的新闻，就是自遍自造。”

“难听点儿叫撒谎。”德莱尼积极补充。

“再说了，他们怎么会知道我们更衣室里发生了什么呢？难不成他们在某个柜子里或者长椅底下安家，天天就听我们聊天？听我们谈论午饭，抱怨教练，说自己老婆孩子和别的鸡毛蒜皮？可他妈算了吧！”

“你就记住，世间唯一的玄学是法夫尔的战术，剩下的都有科学可循。”

他们一起大笑起来。

笑声未落，一个天外之音突然从上空响起：

“索尔根·阿扎尔本来已经完全相信他的队友们了，毕竟他们的确诚实可靠，那篇报道也实在扯淡：更衣室里怎么会有画外音呢？然而就是有。”它听起来格外得意。“这就是为什么他现在加倍惊恐；下一秒，他就要尖叫起来了。”

下一秒，索尔根尖叫起来。他一屁股从长椅上摔下来，靠着墙根，语无伦次地指着天花板，“它它它它说话了！”他凄惨地嚎叫道。

维特塞尔不可置信的看着天花板，下巴都快掉下来。在三个人中，德莱尼是最果断的那一个。他当机立断地脱下他的鞋子，朝天花板扔去。

“德莱尼满心相信他的臭鞋底可以驱魔。“旁白的语气充满嫌恶，“他实在该认真地刷刷他的鞋，用工业药剂或者防灾疫消毒水，因为他的鞋子比奶牛放屁还难闻。真的，当今空气污染三大要素：重工业、煤炭，和德莱尼的鞋。如果我没读过历史的话，我会以为黑死病是从丹麦的一双鞋开始传播扩散，屠杀全欧——对，就这双。”

德莱尼看起来很受伤。“我挺爱干净的。”他难过地嘟囔。

维特塞尔终于缓过神来。他的大脑开始飞速分析当前的情况。

“嘿，你们俩，听我说。”他一手拉住一个人，把三个人的脑袋凑在一块。“冷静一下。我觉得这可能是俱乐部的整蛊。你知道，就是暗处藏一个摄像机，然后拍我们反应的那种……”

“我能听得到你们说悄悄话。”旁白干巴巴地说。

“……或者是一个队员搞的恶作剧，虽然我不知道有谁能无聊到干出这样的事来。但是别太担心，我相信是没有鬼的。”

“维特塞尔听起来胸有成竹，但他其实一点底儿也没有。这种事让他想起昨天陪家人一起看的恐怖片。当他的女儿问他害不害怕的时候，他说不怕。”

维特塞尔警告地瞪视着天花板。

“他撒谎了。”

维特塞尔忍无可忍。

“你真的特别烦人。没人告诉过你吗？”

“不，还真没人这么说过。就像没人告诉过你现在有个图片报的记者躲在四号更衣柜里一样。”

索尔根正在艰难地跟上对话的节奏，可是听到这儿，他终于放弃了。“我投降，”他双手高举过头顶，宣布，“这都什么狗屁玩意。”

“去呀，去查查看。和你的那些队友们不同，我可不骗人。”

维特塞尔回过头去。德莱尼还在抱着他的鞋子委屈地嘀咕（“它们不脏！我昨天才洗过，里外都是！”），而阿扎尔已经在地上躺平了。

“我要睡一觉，“新来的比利时人闭着眼睛，平静地说，”等我醒来的时候，我要假装这一切都是一场大梦。”

维特塞尔恨铁不成钢地叹了一口气，走到四号更衣柜前头。

“你他妈最好没骗我，”他咬牙切齿地说。然后他拉开柜门。

“哈！都是假的，我就知道！怎么可能藏着一个大活人呢。你看，这是迪亚洛留下的鞋，这是保洁的扫帚和拖把，这是图片报的记者马克，这是备用的毛巾和……诶？”

马克看着他，他看着马克，不知道是谁更手足无措。

在尴尬的静默之中，一个声音轻轻地、轻轻地从天上传来，

“噢，阿克塞尔。”它口气几乎是怜悯的。“都是真的。一切都是真的。”

那天，全楼的人都听见了这样一番怒吼：

“滚！谁让你进来的，记者发布会出门右拐！看在你采访过我的份儿上，我给你留一条命，但我强烈建议你三分钟内消失，否则别怪我叫凯尔过来，他会把你倒吊在房梁上揍死。害怕？应该的！你就应该害怕，怕得还有点儿晚了，以后别上我们这儿来，也别报我们的新闻！说真的，你是怎么想的？我们都刚洗完澡出来，连裤子都没穿——停下！不许按快门！删了！都给我删了！”

索尔根·阿扎尔静静地躺在地上装睡。他决定一辈子也不醒来了。

3\. 夜半时分，门后有人……

“门外有人。”

马尔科·罗伊斯敏捷地捂住罗伯特差点要亲过来的嘴。鉴于他现在正在像考拉上树一样地挂在另一个人的身上，这个动作不大容易。罗伯特往他的手心里嘟囔了什么，但是没有试图挣脱。

现在正是午夜时分。威斯特法伦球场在黑暗中陷入沉寂。就在数个小时之前，这里还人声鼎沸、门庭若市，明亮的泛灯光和数十台摄像机追着草坪上的人影。但现在灯关了，人走了，整个体育馆空空荡荡，只剩下他们两个偷偷地躲在更衣室。

他们刚踢完一场比赛，肾上腺素的刺激还没有消下去，可是马尔科的心并非只是因为剧烈运动和爱情而砰砰直跳；他还害怕。他努力地把自己压缩进更衣柜里的窄小空间，这意味着几乎把自己贴在罗伯特的胸膛上。他们俩一起缩在柜子后的狭小空间里，跟做贼一样提心吊胆，偶尔小心地瞟一眼门。

“没准你听错了，马尔科。”过了一小会儿，罗伯特悄声说。“都这个点儿了……”

仿佛是跟他对着干一样，门外传来清晰的脚步声。

“当我没说。”罗伯特飞快地改口。马尔科小声骂了两句粗。他们两个在黑暗之中恐慌地抱成一团。

“你来的时候锁门了吗？求求你，请告诉我你把门锁上了。”

“当然没有！这是你们主场，你觉得我会有钥匙吗？”

“你有一把！我绝对给过你一把！”

“忘带了！”

“操！”

“怎么办？”

“没办法了，“马尔科抱着脑袋，神色惊恐，“我们完了，罗伯特！”

脚步声越来越响。马尔科开始慌张。

“这个点儿，只可能是工作人员，”他试图理性分析局势，让自己稍微冷静下来。

“也可能是加班的教练组成员，或者是走丢的游客，或者是专门来拍夜景的摄影爱好者，或者落单的球员……”

“闭嘴，罗伯特。你在帮倒忙。”

“或者是图片报的记者。”

“老天爷啊，可别吧。”

“或者闹鬼了！马尔科，我知道了，一定是闹鬼了！”

“不会的。”马尔科说。

可他听起来并没有什么底气。

脚步声越来越近。马尔科开始思考对策，为最坏的可能做准备。

“听我说，罗伯特。如果来人是个圈外人，我们就贿赂他，明白吗？钱可以再挣，名声可是一去不复返的。”

“好。”

“如果他不缺钱或者品德高尚、不肯受贿，我们就揍他一顿。”

“好……等等，这不行。”罗伯特说，“我们不能随便打人，马尔科。”

“那你不动手我动，反正我是不想早早因绯闻光荣退役。我还想拿个德甲冠军。”

罗伯特跟自己的道德挣扎了一下。“好吧，你说的有道理，”他最终投降了，“但如果是鬼呢？”

“那我们就尖叫着逃跑。”

正在苦苦思索最佳对策的时候，马尔科突然灵光一现。

他跳到地上，把胳膊绕过罗伯特的肩膀，像一个搏击手那样，毫无预兆地把另一个人重重放倒在地。他们一块儿赤身裸体地倒下去。

罗伯特结结实实地亲吻了大地，嗷的就是一嗓子，犹如公鸡打鸣，万分嘹亮。“疼——啊好疼，”他痛苦地嘶嚎，眼泪汪汪。

马尔科毫不客气地翻身坐在他腰上，对他耳语，

“我有一个计划。”他直视罗伯特的眼睛。

“什么计划？”

“咱俩得打一架。”

脚步声几乎就在门外了。

“为啥咱俩要打架？”罗伯特百思不得解。

“你想，两个对立球员，深更半夜，赤身裸体，打架难道不是更合乎逻辑吗？”

“没觉得。”

“哎反正打架比谈恋爱容易解释清楚就是了。听着，咱们得弄出点儿声响来，好看起来真实一点。”

马尔科提起了拳头。罗伯特心领神会，先摆好一个哭脸。

马尔科蜻蜓点水地拿拳头碰了碰罗伯特的鼻梁，罗伯特立马像是公园里被同学抢走玩具的富家女一样，大哭失声。

“呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，太疼啦，罗伊斯打人呐！“他绘声绘色、声泪俱下地控诉。“疼死我啦！”

这可能是真话。罗伊斯充满歉意地亲了亲他的脑门儿，同时大声斥责道，“活该！你个抛家而去的叛徒，说实话，这些年来一共进了我们几个，嗯？”

“反正比你一年下来进的球还多！”

“好啊你，敢说这种大话，看明年我们夺冠的时候，你还有没有这么大的口气！”

“那你们也得先夺冠再说呀。”

脚步声在门外停下了。他们不约而同地屏住呼吸，握住彼此的手，紧张万分地盯着那扇门。

在绝对的安静里，门外传来轻巧的“咔哒”一声，听起来像是上了锁。

然后那列脚步缓缓地沿着走廊消失在远处，就像它来时一样。

屋里的俩人面面相觑。

“发生啥事？”罗伯特满脸疑问。他还被马尔科坐在屁股底下。

“他帮我们把门锁上了。”马尔科同样难以置信。“可是他为什么要帮我们呢？”

“因为他是个善良的好人？”

“醒醒，莱维，我们没活在梦里。”

“或者可能真的是那个鬼，”罗伯特认真地说，“马茨给我讲过那个故事，说威斯特法伦有一个鬼魂长驻，经常在夜半游荡。万一是他呢？”

马尔科想了想。“那他一定是个善良的好鬼。”他最终说道。

他们谨慎地多等了一会，躲在黑暗的角落里，探听还有没有别的动静儿。外面似乎的确已经完全安静下来了。

“我想没有人了。”马尔科小声地说。

罗伯特牵起马尔科的手，放在自己心上。“继续？”他挑起一边眉毛，问道。

马尔科还没来得及答话，他就被一个长长的、响亮的哈欠打断了。

“真是少年天才马尔科。”旁白睡意朦胧地说，“他以为真的会有人相信他跟他男朋友夜半鹊桥相会是为了痛痛快快地打一架。他忘了，拳头造成的淤青跟吻痕是有本质区别的，而他肩头上的明显属于后一个。”

马尔科面无表情。“你还没睡吗。”他从牙缝里挤出这句问候，“很晚了已经。”

“哦，我早就睡了一觉起来了。实际上，还是你们俩把我吵醒的。”

“放屁。”马尔科说，“我们俩一点儿声都没出。”

“这就跟睡觉的人听不见自己打鼾一个道理。乌鸦摸黑照镜子——自己照不见自己。”

“我不承认这个指控。”马尔科态度坚决。他求助地看向罗伯特，“你说是吧，莱维？”

罗伯特短暂地挣扎了一下，最终选择诚实。“你其实挺响的，”他老老实实地说，然后被马尔科凶巴巴地瞪了一眼。

“那也不知道是谁的错。“他伸手掐了一下罗伯特的脸颊。“不过，看在玫瑰花的份上，我原谅你了。”

“玫瑰花？什么玫瑰花？”

“你送我的那束呀。”

“我送了你一束玫瑰花？”

“难道不是吗？”

“不是啊。”

“啊？”

“你们俩不知道是更不会吵架还是更不会谈恋爱。”旁白评论。“我看像是哪个都不会。”谁也没心思理它。

“我今天早上打开柜门就看到了，写着我的名字。不是你送的吗？”

罗伯特张着嘴，眨了眨眼，脑筋终于转过弯来了。“当然，当然是我送的，”他收起惊愕的神情，飞快地答道，“我差点都没印象了。”

当一个洋溢着幸福的马尔科扑入他怀中的时候，罗伯特还是心存困惑。他自己也纳闷，是谁这么莫名其妙懂他的心思？马茨讲的的故事又一次回到他脑海里。“或许真的是见鬼了，”他在亲吻马尔科的间隙想到，“只不过它不仅是个善良的好鬼，而且还充满了浪漫情怀。”

他在心里默默地感谢了威斯特法伦的鬼魂。

4.更衣室蓄意谋杀案，受害者是……

“所以，”约书亚·基米希眯着眼睛，像头护崽的母狮子一样看着天花板，“你就是那个让尤里安感冒着凉的混蛋。”

“间接导致，顶多是间接。”天音理直气壮。“滋水的是他队友，嘴硬的是他自己，我不承担任何责任。”

基米希一点也不信他的鬼话。“没有责任个屁。”他愤怒地指责道，“你知道你留给他的心理创伤有多大吗？他现在都不肯看《小鹿斑比》了。那可是他最喜欢的电影！”

“关我什么事。要是我说的话，他可能终于能找到一些符合成年人品味的东西了。”

浴室里的水声小了一些。“约书亚！”魏格尔的声音隔着墙远远地传来，“你在跟谁说话？”

“没谁！”基米希喊话回去。然后他立马回过头来，朝天呲牙咧嘴。

“你给我听着，”他恶狠狠地威胁道，“如果你再敢为难尤里安，我就，就——”

“就怎么样，找人把更衣室拆了再建个新的？跟我在后院约一架？承认吧，你什么也做不了。”

“——我就劝他来投靠我们这边。起码拜仁的更衣室没有一个二十四小时不间断烦人的电台广播。”基米希露出一个老谋深算的微笑。

天音陷入了长久的沉默。

“操，你赢了。”它最终妥协了，“请别这么干。”

“对他好点。”基米希继续警告，“否则我就真的敢这么干。”

“谁要干什么，啊？”魏格尔擦着头发从浴室走出来。他只披了一条毛巾。

“没事儿。”基米希纯良自然地扯谎。他打量了两眼衣着坦诚的尤里安，然后脸红着转开视线。

“约书亚脸红了。他把头偏到一边去，以为这样尤里安就不会注意到。他错了。”

魏格尔笑起来，拉住他的手，让他转过身来。“别介意那个声音，”他说，“它有时候有点贱，但是大部分时候还是好心的。”

“没看出来。”基米希黑着脸嘀咕。他正因为自己被戳破了心事而暗自窘迫。

“此时约书亚还不知道，魏格尔打算干一件大事，一件他预谋已久、如今终于盼来了时机的大事。”

基米希怀疑地看向他的男朋友。“你盘算什么呢？”他问，“什么重要的事儿，还不告诉我。”

如今轮到魏格尔脸红了。他开始结结巴巴地试图解释，但是在他能组出通顺的句子之前，基米希突然想到了什么。

“我的天，”他脸一下子刷白，“你要转会出国？”

“啊？什么，没有！”魏格尔像被吓到了似的跳起来，“我转什么会啊。你想错啦，不是这种意义上的大事。”他有点哭笑不得。

“那是什么事啊？”

魏格尔领着基米希坐到长椅上，一副促膝长谈的准备。他们手牵手，膝碰膝，深情地四目相对。

“你瞧，约书亚，”他郑重其事地开口，“我们已经认识很长时间了。在这段时间里，我们互相扶持，互相鼓励、走过风雨，见过彩虹。我们永远是互相最好的伙伴，从来不会没有话说。这就是为什么，在今天这个不那么特殊的日子里，我想在已有的感情基础上，更进一垒——我是指更进一步，这或许有益于我们两个人放松身心和加固关系，让我们的生活都更加——“

“他想操你。”旁白善良地翻译道。

“让我说完，让我说完就不行吗！”魏格尔从长椅上跳起来，对天花板痛斥。基米希此刻才注意到，他手里一直捏着一张小纸条。

“魏格尔没能把自己的长篇大论读完，他很难过。这篇演讲是他从小到大语文能力的结晶，他特别自豪，甚至认为自己的文采比历史上的文豪有过之而无不足。”

基米希看着魏格尔一脸骄傲的傻笑，艰难地吞了一口唾沫。“这不是你写的，对吧。”他小心翼翼地说，“不是我打击你，尤勒，但是你真的写不了这么好。”

“当然是我亲自写的！”

“魏格尔骄傲地说。实际上，我给他写了四分之三。”

基米希扶上了额头。

“好吧，”在最初的僵持之后，魏格尔开始妥协，“他可能是帮我改了一些细节。”

“占全文篇幅百分之八十的细节。”

“但是主题是我一个人定的！”

“就像我刚才说的：他想操你。”

“你能别再这么说了吗？”

“你有本事别再这么想啊。”

魏格尔忍无可忍。“老天爷啊，我就是想谈个恋爱！”他大声地抱怨道，“防着你什么碍着你什么了？”

“哦，尤里安，你的小心思不妨碍我什么，我只是觉得这样很好玩。”

“你就不能做个善人帮我一把吗？”

“我觉得给你提供恋爱指导已经是大发慈悲了。”旁白说。“没错，约书亚，上周让你潸然泪下的那条浪漫短信正是出自我手，不用谢。”

“完美，”魏格尔一甩手，“现在你还开始跟我抢人了。”

他们还大有继续吵下去的架势，如果不是基米希大吼出声的话：

“闭嘴，你们两个！”他像在场上一样怒发冲冠，“都他妈给我闭嘴！”

“约书亚·基米希感到疲惫。他从远处奔波而来，并不是来听他男朋友的演讲或者跟超自然现象吵嘴的。他实在只是想趁着宝贵的周末休息一下，享受久违的拥抱，或许一起再看一遍《小鹿斑比》。他还想抱着尤里安美美地睡一觉，赖床到中午，然后一起吃一顿早午饭；然而他的男朋友明显更热衷于和更衣室天花板吵架。”

“我错了，约书亚，”魏格尔连忙赔罪，把气鼓鼓的基米希拉到怀里，“我们这就走，离这个声音远远的。我们这就回家做饭，然后可以打一整夜的游戏。你说呢，怎么样？”

“回家和吃饭听起来挺不错的。基米希没那么生气了。但是除了打一夜游戏以外，他还想着要干点儿别的什么事儿……”

尤里安困惑地看着他。基米希看起来像是心脏都跳到了嗓子眼儿里。

“你瞧，尤勒，”他局促万分地开口，“我想着，呃，我们已经认识很长时间了，就像你说的；我们也相——相爱很长时间了，大概，所以，呃，我觉得是时候——“他焦虑得满头大汗，”可能是时候，再进一步、进一步加强我们的感情，做点别人可能已经做过的——不，我是说咱俩可能早该做过但是还没做过的——”

“他也想让你操他。”旁白善良地翻译道。

基米希又一次脸红了。

魏格尔呆滞地看着窘促的基米希。他怔了好一会儿，突然大笑起来。

“天哪！”他笑得直不起身来，“咱俩想到一块儿去了，约书亚！早知道就不用这么费劲了。”他欢天喜地地挥舞着他的那张小纸条，“亏得我还花好大功夫写了一番话，劝你跟我上床。我们真是世界上最笨的两口子！”

“哦，绝不是。”旁白沉痛地说，“还真有比你们更笨的，我以人格为证。”

“这都怪我。你当然早就暗示过我了，我也早就该猜到，就在今天早上的时候，”尤里安还沉浸在无穷的快乐之中。他随手从柜子里抄起一个小玩意儿，手舞足蹈。“就在我收到你的小礼物的时候！”他朝着基米希挤眉弄眼。

“说实在的，约书亚，我本来没觉得你有多么开放，但是你的礼物实在让我的态度大有改观。”

“礼物？我什么时候送过你东西？”

“唉，不用害羞，约书亚。这里就只有咱们俩。”

“不，你慢点，”基米希开始觉得不对劲，“我真没送过你东西。什么也没送过。”

魏格尔灿烂的笑容凝固在空气中。

“这不是你的？”他把手掌摊开。

那是一盒没拆开的避孕套。

基米希差点被自己唾沫呛死。在艰难地挣扎一番后，他答道，”不是。“

魏格尔的笑容不灿烂了。

“我收回先前的话，”旁白同情万分地说。“再也没有比你们俩更笨的两口子了。”

幸运的是，他们俩上周末刚刚恶补了名侦探柯南。于是他们充分发挥从那部剧里学来的技巧，开始假装分析一起谋杀案。更衣室是案发现场，避孕套是证据，而被害者是基米希的贞操。十分钟后，他们针对嫌疑人得出了以下结论：

“队友、队友、队友，队友，或者闹鬼。”魏格尔掰着指头说。“从概率上讲，我认为嫌疑人应该是我的一个队友。”

“或者你的所有队友。”基米希面无表情地说。

“嘿，别那么想，约书亚。万一那个人不是故意的，只是不小心搁错地方了呢？我们总不能怀着恶意揣测别人。”

“魏格尔善良地劝解道。他想让基米希对于多特蒙德更衣室的态度稍微有所改观，并且告诉他这里的生活并不像传闻中那么悲惨。虽然他的确在这儿过得挺惨的。”

“你！”基米希突然凌空一指，像某个日本律师一样对峙天花板，“是你干的，是不是？”他气得咬牙切齿，脸因为愤怒而涨红。“我就知道，你总是没完没了地笑话尤勒——”

“得了吧，”旁白漠然打断，“倘若我有那个能力和心思，我早先给自己在屋顶上种一亩大麻了，谁还管你。”

基米希还是气不过。所以他愤怒地亲了一口尤里安，以示发泄。

“你要这么想，约书亚：这玩意儿的确不属于我们，但不代表我们不能用。”魏格尔抱着他，朝他眨眼睛。“不管它是从哪里来的，现在它都落在我们手里，而我恰好知道怎么把它用得淋漓尽致。”他凑在约书亚耳朵根上说。那对耳朵一下子红得不得了。“所以，要试试吗？”

基米希想了想。

“可以，”他最终臊着脸说。“但不要在这儿。”

“正如我愿。”旁白讥嘲地说。“恰好我今晚的傻逼值已经充满了，全拜你们二位所赐。慢走不送，”它冲着基米希和魏格尔的背影高声叫道，“洁身自好，记得戴套！”

他们并肩走在黑漆漆的走廊里。在这个安静的夜晚，他们听得见互相的呼吸。

“无论怎么样，尤勒，我都得告诉你，”基米希突然说，“你的情话比那个混蛋的棒多了，真的。”

“谢谢你。如果你愿意的话，我还可以再多讲一些给你听。”

“今天晚上就是个好时间。”

魏格尔行了个礼。“荣幸至极。”他轻轻地说。

5.一个鬼魂，和一个勇敢的小孩子

十月份的最后一个周四，吉奥·雷纳踩着满地的秋叶走进空无一人的训练场。天气已经转凉了，斜阳照在草尖上，使它们看起来温暖而鲜亮。他眯起眼睛，看着自己身前拖长的影子；秋天很快就要结束，而他还有半个月就要十七了。

“小伙子！”在他自颠自数快五十个的时候，有个声音在他身后远远招呼他，“嘿，停一停，小伙子！”

吉奥连忙把球抱在怀里，回过头去。

在栽满金黄色的杨树的小路的尽头，一个老人慢悠悠地由远到近踱步而来。他佝偻着腰，身材瘦削，穿着属于上个世纪的时尚，戴着一顶高帽，拄着一根乌黑发亮的木拐棍。那根拐棍叩在石板路上，发出清脆的、马蹄一样的声响，直到他站定在吉奥面前为止。他顶着花白的脑袋，露出一个大大的、没牙的笑容。“吉奥·雷纳，是不是？我希望我没有认错人。”

年轻的美国人困惑地看着这张和蔼的、满是皱纹的脸，有点不知所措。

“是的，先生。”他回答。“我正是吉奥·雷纳。请问我能怎么帮您？”

一定是个走丢的球迷，他想，或者是哪个小孩的亲戚；不像是记者或者是工作人员。“很抱歉，现在太晚了，训练场不再对外开放。不过我想我们的办公室还开着门，我可以带您去那儿避避风。天快黑了，先生，我总不能让您在秋夜里受寒。”

他伸出手去，想扶着这位老人回去。他的指尖碰到老人的肩膀，如同幻象一样，毫无阻力地穿透而过。老人乐呵呵地看吉奥愣在原地，不可置信地反复开合手掌，一次又一次地穿过他的身体，只抓得住空气。

“谢谢，但是不用了。”他好脾气地摊开手，“你瞧，鬼魂是不会觉得冷的。”

威斯特法伦先生，来自多特蒙德的鬼魂。他诞生于上个世纪，今年大概应该一百来岁。具体多少岁，他自己也说不大清。但可以确定的是，在他一百来年的鬼魂见闻里，他还绝对没有见过这样的一幕奇观。

“请别杀我！沙尔克是冠军！沙尔克欧洲最强，沙尔克制霸全球，沙尔克没人能敌！留我一条活路吧，求求您了，沙尔克是冠军，沙尔克是冠军！”

吉奥·雷纳赤身裸体地缩在他面前，脱得连袜子也不剩，就差给他跪下求情。他涕泪横流地在暮色中颤抖，头上还顶着几片逢时的落叶。一阵北风刮过。他看起来更凄惨了。

威斯特法伦先生自封是个见多识广的鬼，毕竟多年人潮来往，风云更迭，该见过的都见过了。害怕他的人当然也有，但是一吓吓成沙尔克球迷的是真少见。

“求求您了！我还没满十七，我想活着！我用生命热爱沙尔克！”吉奥声泪俱下。

好吗，还是个视死如归的沙尔克球迷。

“小伙子，我不知道你觉得我是谁，但是我很确定你认错人了。”老先生和蔼地说。“把衣服穿上，着凉不好。——你瞧，我是威斯特法伦的鬼魂，就是传闻里的那一个。你可能听说过我，但是你明显得知了很错误的信息——”他看着吉奥哆哆嗦嗦地试图重新提好裤子，“非常错误的信息。”

“所以，你不是个厉鬼？”吉奥胆怯地问。

“不是。”

“你也没有青面獠牙？”

“没有。”

“你也不是沙尔克球迷？”

“永远不会，不论是过去、现在还是将来。”

“所以我刚才只是脱光了，灌了一脖子冷风然后毫无用处地赞美了沙尔克？”

“没错。”

吉奥觉得自己的人生是一个巨大的谎言。

他们并肩坐在路灯下的长椅上，看着习习的晚风和辉煌的夕阳。

“所以，”吉奥有点不安地来回晃腿，“你是个鬼魂。”

“是的，我是个鬼魂。”

“那你为什么要来找我？我还小，请别把我带到阴间去。”

“哦，孩子，”威斯特法伦先生大笑起来。“你不用操心那些。我来这里只是因为有人拜托我，叫我给你带一些礼物和一些话。仅此而已。”

他向吉奥伸出手去，张开手掌，抓着满满一大把糖。

“都是给你的，拿着！还有呢，还有更多的，”他把那些糖不由分说地塞在惊愕的吉奥怀里，“给，拿好这些。这个口袋里是水果硬糖，这些是巧克力，还有酸梅和薄荷糖，都是你爱吃的。这是蜂蜜棒，将来冬天冲水喝，热巧克力粉同理。然后这个，”他小心翼翼地从怀里掏出一个精美的盒子，“这是哈利波特里的巧克力蛙，附带邓布利多的限量版卡牌。”

吉奥·雷纳低头看着这一大堆糖果，吞了吞口水。

“我想我不能收下这些，先生。”他艰难地说。“教练是不会允许的。”

“我允许！”威斯特法伦先生自豪挺起他单薄的胸脯，“相信我，年轻人。我面子可比你们教练大。”

“但是为什么您要送我糖吃？这些都是哪儿来的？”

“唉，这可不是我的糖。如果是的话，我早就把它们都吃完了，一个也不剩给你！”老先生遗憾地摇了摇头，“不，朋友，这些不是我的。这是你哥哥送给你的礼物；他请求我做一个信使，把他攒下来的这些糖果都好好地送达到你的手里。”

吉奥眼睛忽然瞪大了。他表情先是变得不可思议，然后逐渐变得难过。他的眼眶一下子盈满了泪水。

“我想您误会了，先生。”他沙哑地说。“我只有一个哥哥，他已经死了七年了。”

“正是，吉奥。”老人露出一个了然的微笑。他安抚地揽过年轻人颤抖的双肩，“杰克说，他也很想念你。

“杰克说，他很想念你。他也很想念全家所有人。几年前刚来的时候，他还总是没完没了地担心你们，怕爸爸妈妈因为他的离去而吵架，怕弟弟妹妹缺人照顾，怕你一个人在夜里哭，因为你怕黑。每一个圣诞节、感恩节和生日，他都因为没法跟你们一起庆祝而难过。但是后来，他就不难过了，因为他看到你们都还好，都还快乐，都还彼此相爱。他尤其以你为豪，吉奥。说真的，你根本想象不到他说起你的时候多唠叨。‘我弟弟踢球天下第一！’他总这么对我们说，‘你都想不到他有多厉害！’他对别人吹起你来简直不厌其烦。”

吉奥扯出一个比哭还难看的笑容。“他还活着的时候就这样。”他小声说。

“哦，那他现在绝对是变本加厉。他也为所有其他人而自豪——他把你爸爸执教纽约足球俱乐部的消息告诉了天堂里所有的纽约人，不论老少。他喜欢去年圣诞节你妹妹给他织的袜子，他觉得那双袜子酷毙了。他为他小时候的朋友去到了好大学而很高兴；放榜那天，他简直是敲锣打鼓地告诉我们他的发小去了达特茅斯。他还想告诉你，他如今过得很好，虽然不能再长个儿了之后眼睁睁地看着你比他长得高很气。他还说他看过你从小到大所有的球赛，只要是在家附近踢的。你在国外的那些球赛他也看了，只不过是悄悄地去酒馆里或者什么别的有免费直播的地方看的。如今你来了德国，他跟不上你的脚步，只好拜托我给你带一些糖、带一些话，叫你好好照顾自己。他或许永远不会再长大，永远只有十三岁，但你要知道，吉奥：他永远像个哥哥一样爱你。在他心里，你也永远是他的小弟弟。”

威斯特法伦先生一口气说完这些话。他端坐在西沉的落日下，耐心地等待年轻人哭鼻子，像个真正的绅士那样掏出一块洁白的手帕，看着吉奥手忙脚乱地擤鼻涕擦眼泪。

“还有，他依然觉得曼城是世界上最厉害的球队。”

吉奥破涕为笑。“我不怪他，”他说，“我十三岁的时候也那么想。”

太阳要落山了。晚霞变得紫红，最后一抹余晖掠过地平线。威斯特法伦先生站起身来，他的身影被斜阳照得金黄而半透明，像是琥珀一样。

“是时候走了，”他重新拄起拐杖。“还有什么我能帮你的吗，年轻人？”

吉奥深深地吸了一口气。

“请告诉杰克，我们都过得很好，也都想念他、爱他。每年节日的时候，我们都会给他在餐桌上留一个位置，为他祈祷。告诉他现在我已经不怕黑了。告诉他，我所有的国家队进球都是为他进的，以前也是，将来也是。他用乐高积木搭的埃菲尔铁塔和死星都还完好无缺，还在他以前的卧室里，他要是想去玩随时去玩。替我谢谢他的糖果，也谢谢他的关心。我会把他的心意转达给爸爸妈妈的。”他顿了顿，差点要说不下去。

“最后，请告诉他，我们跟曼城一样打败了利物浦。”他努力不让自己红了眼眶，“所以四舍五入，我们跟曼城一样厉害——看着吧，我们会比曼城还厉害！”

老人点了点头。他佝偻的身影溶化于夜晚，像是从来没有存在过一样，消失在黑暗当中。

吉奥·雷纳一个人坐在长椅上，抱着一大捧五颜六色的糖果，有点不知所措。最终，他转向朝落叶归去的方向，犹豫地挥了挥手。

“再见，威斯特法伦先生。”他轻声说。

6\. 这世界上，本是没有鬼的。骗人的人多了，也就……

“不是我说，但是你真的不应该开那孩子的玩笑。”

“玩孩子？你还指责我玩孩子？谁刚刚才违规送了一大堆糖给他吃？谁上周偷偷摸摸地往更衣室里放避孕套？谁年过一百突然少女心大发地予人玫瑰？老子手上可没有余香，老子根本就没手！”天音暴跳如雷。

“别这么暴躁，我的好朋友。”

“暴躁？他们都觉得这些事是我干的！你个糟老头子自己觉着做尽了好事，不知道我在这儿给你背锅。所以别给我讲那套道德至高的屁话，咱俩都心知肚明彼此干过什么。”

“但是骗他上厕所之前要唱歌也太过分了，”老头忧心忡忡地劝解。“即使对于你来说，这个笑话也太过分了。吉奥还小，又刚来，你不能对他这么刻薄。”

“我没有对他这么刻薄！这件事难道不是你干的吗？”

“当然不是。我为什么要骗他上厕所唱歌啊？”

“谁管你们老年人有什么怪癖。反正不是我。”

“等等，真的不是你吗？”威斯特法伦先生说。

“不是啊。难道不是你吗？”旁白说。

“不是啊？”

“啊？”

对脸懵逼。

“不是咱俩，那还能是谁啊？”

千里之外，远在伦敦的克里斯蒂安·普利西奇打了一个喷嚏。然后他又打了一个喷嚏，又打了一个喷嚏，又打了一个喷嚏。

“操，”他直起腰，揉了揉鼻尖，“真他妈见鬼。”


End file.
